Trying
by Lothlorien
Summary: A short, sweet, song-fic where Michael confesses his feelings to Maria.


author: ivy black  
email: ivyblack@hotmail.com (e-mail me for whatever reason, i welcome feedback!)  
  
title: Trying  
  
description: just a short song-fic based on the song "Trying" by Lifehouse......i just thought that it fit Michael's feelings for Maria perfectly =)  
  
disclaimer: were i ingenious enough to come up with characters this good or song lyrics like that i wouldn't be poor like i am =) Roswell belongs to Jason Katims and Melinda Metz and the lyrics for "trying" belong to that brilliant band Lifehouse......enjoy!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Michael slipped his hands behind his head and looked down at the table in front of him. Spread across the surface were pictures of Maria. He sorted through them, pulling one of the two of them together from the stack and looking at it closely. He was just standing there, looking at the camera like an idiot. But not Maria, she was looking at him, her eyes were happy as she stared at him and he could see that she truly loved him.   
  
He remembered that day. A day when they had all slipped out of town with a basket full of chips and fruits and spent an entire afternoon out in the desert. Max and Liz had spent the whole time cuddling and everyone else had just goofed around. He and Maria hadn't posed for the picture. Alex had just stuck the camera in their faces, surprising Michael and Maria hadn't even noticed until the picture had been taken.   
  
She was looking at him as if he were normal. As if there weren't anything wrong with him. As if he were human. He smiled.   
  
*could you let down your hair and be transparent for a while*  
*just a little while*  
*to see if you're human after all*  
  
He dropped the picture and picked up another of the two of them. He was sitting at a booth in the corner. He hadn't even known that someone had taken a picture. He was sitting alone in the booth, looking down at some papers and Maria was standing behind him. She was looking at him again, but this time her look was different. It was cold, suspicious, not the kind of look he wanted to get from her.   
  
*honesty is a hard attribute to find*  
*when we all want to seem like*  
*we've got it all figured out*  
  
Michael startled as he heard a knock on the door. He dropped the photo, got up, and answered it. Standing in front of him was Maria. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tight blue sweater with a low neck. Michael smiled. He loved that sweater.   
  
"Hi Michael." She said.   
  
"Uh hey." He said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She looked kind of hurt. "I was in the neighborhood." She said. "I just came to see you."  
  
He pushed the door open further and stepped to the side. Maria walked in the door and he closed it behind her.   
  
"Pictures?" She said questioningly, picking one up.  
  
"Yeah." Michael told her. "I was just organizing them."  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "That's so sweet." She said. "Were you gonna put them in an album?"  
  
Michael nodded, stepping up behind her. He grabbed an album off of the chair next to the wall and handed it to her.   
  
She looked at it. It was a plain black album with a slightly raised paisley pattern of the same color. She opened it up. On the first page there was a single picture. It was of her. She was standing in front of the Crashdown, holding a bouquet of fresh daisies.   
  
She smiled. She remembered when Michael had handed her those. Out of the blue. She was so happy. She knew Max had been behind it, but she hadn't cared.   
  
  
*let me be the first to say that i don't have a clue*  
*i don't have all the answers*  
*ain't going to pretend like i do*  
  
Michael watched her and he smiled too. "Maria." He said warily.   
  
She looked up at him. "Hmm?"  
  
"You know that I....uhh... I love you.....right?" He stammered, dropping his chin to his chest.   
  
Tears crept into her eyes and she smiled. "I do now." She said, pulling herself into his arms and resting her face on his chest. He pulled her face up to meet his and he kissed her.   
  
She smiled again, tears running down her face. "I love you too."   
  
He didn't know what to say. "I just......I uhh."  
  
*just trying to find my way*  
*trying to find my way the best that i know how*  
  
"I know." She said, resting her head on his chest again.   
  
"I just wanted you to know." He said. "I don't know what to do most of the time and I just....."  
  
She nodded. "I get it."  
  
*well i haven't memorized all of the cute things to say*  
*but i'm working on it*   
*maybe i'll master this odd thing today*  
  
Michael pushed her away and looked into her eyes. "I just.....I do feel for you and......" He paused, "I know I'm not rich or smart or anything....."  
  
Maria looked into his eyes too and saw his love for her. "You don't need to be."  
  
He cleared his throat. "I know......I just.......I want to be." He smiled. "For you."  
  
*if i quote all of the lines off the top of my head*  
*would you believe*  
*that i fully understand all these things i've read*  
  
She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I think you are sweet and I think you're smart." She said. "And as long as we're together, and we're strong, we'll be happy."  
  
*just trying to find my way*  
*trying to find my way*  
*trying to find my way the best that i know how*  
  
He nodded, pulling her close again and planting kisses onto the top of her head. They stood there, like that for a long time. Maria pulling herself close to Michael and Michael making sure that she couldn't escape, even if she wanted to.   
  
*well i haven't got it all figured out quite yet*  
*but even if it takes my whole life to get to where i need to be*   
*if i should fall to the bottom of the end, i'll be one step back to you*  
  
"I will always be here for you." Maria finally said, her voice muffled by his chest. She pulled away to look up at him. "If you need to talk to me or lean on me, just do it."  
  
Michael nodded, trying not to let the tears behind his eyes escape. "I will." He admitted. "But I will always protect you from whatever comes along."  
  
She nodded. "I know."  
  
*and trying to find my way*  
*trying to find my way*  
  
******************************************************  
  
thanks for reading it.......please review.......good, bad, or boring (my story not your review)!  



End file.
